Mimi's Pairpuri Adventures
by XxArisxX
Summary: So...this is like Mimi's version of those fanbooks that Konomi-san/senpai has written. Includes Fuji Mimika's profile, school life, lectures on folding origami, adventures in Osaka, and much more. :
1. Profile::

**Profile**

**Fuji Mimika ~**

**Birthday (Constellation):** December 25 (Capricorn)

**Blood Type:** Type A

**Hobbies:** Running :) and folding origami

**Family Composition:** Father, Mother (Yoshiko), Older Sister (Yumiko), 2 Older Brothers (Shusuke and Yuuta)

**Father's Occupation:** Company employee (foreign company)

**Spends Allowance On:** Ribbons for her hair, allergy medicine, and origami paper

**Favorite Motto:** "Don't tell me the sky's the limit when I know there are footsteps on the moon."

**Primary School:** Seiharudai Third Primary School

**Strong Subjects:** Math and English

**Worst Subjects:** Japanese and Geography

**Role in Tennis Club:** "looking after the regulars because sometimes they're really stupid" **Committee:** Biology (Feed the school animals)

**Frequently Visited Spot at School:** Biology room – where all the animals that need to be fed

**Favorite Color:** light blue

**Favorite Food:** Peanut butter with celery (weird child, lol I must be weird too because I like peanut butter with celery; it sounds gross but it taste really good)

**Favorite Movie:** Mystery movies (ex: Sherlock Holmes)

**Favorite Book:** Picture books :)

**Favorite Music:** Classical

**Preferred Type:** Someone who will always listen to my troubles and give me advice

**Favorite/Preferred Date Spot:** "Anywhere is fine" - Mimika

**Currently Most Wanted Item:** allergy medicine (ugh, spring time…)

**Daily Routine:** Running in the morning

**Something She's Bad With:** directions

**Special Skills Outside of Tennis:** High Jump, Pole Vault

**::Tennis Data::**

**Height:** 155 cm

**Weight:** 49 kg

**Dominant Arm:** Left

**Signature Moves:**

?

**Play Style:** Serve and Volley


	2. School Life::

**School Life**

4:30~ Wakes up because she hears birds chirping outside her windows. Goes down stairs after her daily morning routine and drinks a warm glass of milk before going for a short run.

(Shusuke: I don't think birds even get up that early.)

5:00~ Returns home and does leftover homework

(Tezuka: That's too careless! You should've finished all your homework the night before!)

5:40~ Finishes leftover homework and manages to fall back to sleep

6:00~ Is woken up by her older brother (Shusuke) the two of them along with the rest of their family eat breakfast together (waffles and more milk for Mimika; waffles and coffee for Shusuke)

6:15~ Says a quick hello to Yuuta when Shusuke gives him a daily, morning call. After saying hello and fitting in a couple sentences, Mimika leaves for school while her brother continues talking to Yuuta.

6:30~ Arrives at school and goes to the little greenhouse where the biology classes' animals are kept; feeds the animals (turtles, baby chicks) and make sure their heater is working

7:00~ Goes to morning practice

8:40~ 1st period: Mathematics, Algebra (w/Ryoma)

9:40~ 2nd period: English (w/Ryoma)

11:00~ 3rd period: Astronomy

12:00~ 4th period: Geography (w/Ryoma)

12:50~ Lunch Break. Goes up to the third floor and eats lunch with her brother and Eiji (occasionally Tezuka and the other regulars)

1:20~ 5th period: World Mythology

2:20~ 6th period: Japanese. Classical Literature (w/Ryoma)

3:10~ Feeds school animals again

4:00~ Afternoon tennis practice. Works on accuracy and rallies with Ryoma

5:30~ Club activity ends, occasionally stays after for additional practice (Tezuka often stays behind too)

6:00~ Tezuka walks Mimika halfway (walks her until they have to go separate ways)

6:20~ Eats dinner when she returns home

6:40~ While Shusuke takes his shower first, Mimika does her homework.

7:00~ Finishes her shower and texts Yuuta who never responds

7:15~ Practices piano

8:00~ Watches TV with her brother

9:00~ Begins to feel tired; brushes her teeth and goes up to her bedroom.

9:15~ Finishes whatever homework she feels like finishing

9:45~ Reads some picture books in her bed and falls asleep


	3. How to Fold Origami::

**Mimika's Simple Lecture of Folding Origami**

**Mimika:** Ok, first you must learn the basics. The basics being a rabbit ear fold, double rabbit ear fold, squash fold, petal fold, inside reverse fold, outside reverse fold, crimp fold, sink fold, spread squash fold, preliminary fold, blintz fold, pleat fold, kite fold and a wing fold. Got it all?

So now, let's learn how to fold a bear. Huh? Why a bear? Because it's a part of my aniki's triple counter. Oh yeah, the best paper to start your first origami adventure on is a very thin, specially made origami paper that has a pattern on one side and white on the other so you can clearly distinct which side you're doing a specific fold on.

Ok, let's begin folding a bear. First we must divide the square in four equal parts by folding the paper in half into a rectangle. Then on the crease we've made in the middle of the paper; we take a side and fold the edge to match the fold you've just made. Got it? No?

Don't worry, I will explain it again. After we've divided the paper into four equal, square parts; we take one edge of the paper and fold it to the middle crease. Got it now?

Anyways, moving on… Taking the side where we just folded, we perform a squash fold…

This is starting to get confusing…

I'm so confused…

…meh~

Aniki! I need help!

**Shusuke:** Saa~ what is it this time?

**Mimika:** Teach me how to make a bear please~

**Shusuke:** Alright, watch carefully.

Few seconds later~

**Shusuke:** Here's your bear.

**Mimika:** …Could you do that again?

**Shusuke:** Saa~ I thought your nickname was Speedy-chan.

**Mimika:** …meanie


End file.
